


接吻练习

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, Top Theseus Scamander
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 纽特生日贺文魔法部在圣诞节当天将上演舞台剧《睡美人》原来的公主扮演者生病，忒修斯骗弟弟演公主，两人进行接吻练习，但其实这些都是忒修斯的圈套？
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 13





	接吻练习

1   
每当时间临近圣诞节，伦敦的大街小巷就会被浓浓的节日氛围所覆盖，随处可见的圣诞花和槲寄生，商店橱窗里包装精美的礼盒，邻居家门口的手工花环，就连最敬业的邦蒂都向纽特请了两天假用来和家人团聚，可纽特自己却再没脸和哥哥见面了。   
一切都要从那份需要魔法部高级官员担保签字的出境申请书说起，作为一个会把办公桌当成博格特的巫师，纽特根本没机会也不屑于去和所谓的高官打交道，唯一能想到符合条件的人也只有忒修斯。最开始他在傲罗办公室扑了个空，后来才从别人口中得知哥哥已经被升为魔法部部长，那天就是正式宣布调令的日子。他不得不拿着文件赶到部长办公室，刚走到门口就遇上准备出发前往记者会现场的忒修斯，他就这样一路跟着哥哥走进电梯间说明出境理由，再从电梯间出来发誓绝不闯祸并追到正厅。一心想在演讲发表前得到哥哥签字的纽特完全没注意到地上各种搅在一起的闪光灯电线，等他被其中一根绊倒飞扑向兄长时已经来不及了。   
“纽特，等记者会结束我再……”忒修斯转过身想让弟弟先去办公室等自己，没料到对方的脸突然放大N倍出现在眼前，他都没来得及抽出魔杖就被纽特扑倒。摔倒的那一瞬间忒修斯觉得自己应该给维修保养处的员工加薪水，如果不是他们为这次记者会准备了一个讲台，正好遮住了他与弟弟最尴尬的姿势，可能会有更多人为此大做文章，但实际情况是两人交缠在一起的长腿好像让现场的群众更加浮想联翩了。   
平日面对魔法动物身手矫健的纽特反而没了任何动作，因为忒修斯和他离得太近了，近到自己只要再把头往下低一点就可以亲到哥哥高挺的鼻尖，纽特知道这不对，可大脑还是不合时宜地胡思乱想起来，苍白的皮肤一路从脖子红到额头，活像偷看色情杂志被抓现行的家长施了石化咒的青春期男孩。   
“纽特！快起来！”忒修斯最先反应过来，压低声线呼唤弟弟的名字，他不能让这个状态持续太久，记者会必须马上开始，结束这一波后还要和国际魔法合作司司长见面。   
“抱歉，忒修斯，我……”纽特摇晃了下脑袋，半侧过身扶住兄长，试图借力站起来，可忒修斯动作比他更快，没等纽特松手，新任部长就已经在演讲台前冒出头，最为悲剧的一幕就在这时发生了！   
纽特的右手由于力的相互作用直接把哥哥的衬衫连同西装一起撕了开来，忒修斯在萨维尔街挑选的精美纽扣蹦得到处都是，胸肌和一小部分腹肌也跟着隐隐暴露在大众面前。   
台下夹杂着女巫尖叫的喧哗成为了记者会开场的背景音。摄影记者，特别是八卦类报刊的摄影记者按动快门的手指一刻都没闲着，尽管忒修斯的助理立刻施了还原咒，但斯卡曼德部长衣衫不整的照片还是被相机记录了下来。第二天，你只要在对角巷随意购买一份报刊，上面的头条无一例外是新部长的露肉照，如果仔细观察就会发现照片上不仅有努力做着表情管理的忒修斯，还有只露出一个头，满脸通红、显得十分慌张的纽特。   
整个闹剧可以说错基本都在纽特身上，但他向梅林发誓，自己绝不是故意的，他愿意亲自去威森加摩接受审问，吐真剂也同样能证明他的清白。但忒修斯似乎不愿相信他的话，起码在纽特看来，斯卡曼德部长是真的为此生气了，平时最挂念闯祸精弟弟的人已经好几个月没有给他寄过一封信了，少了哥哥的“尊尊教诲”就像脸颊上少了雀斑一样让纽特觉得难受，他都快怀疑忒修斯的猫头鹰是不是被哪个和他有过结的黑巫师偷偷毒死了？   
在与哥哥相关的事情上过多纠缠就等同于和魔法部打交道，纽特最怕的就是魔法部，长到望不到尽头、如牢笼一般的方形工位，无休止的听证会，被恶意延长的批准过程，这逼的他不得不违反一些在他看来“无足轻重”的规定，随后紧接而来的又是魔法部听证会，如此恶性循环。所以以前一遇到这种情况，纽特的大脑就会自动进入逃避模式，实在严重到无法控制的状态才选择面对那些发际线严重后退的官员们。但这次似乎不太一样，也许是因为记者会上的事让忒修沦为众人的笑柄，也许是他自己都没意识到的感情变化，总之，纽特破天荒的想向忒修斯道歉，但成年后兄弟间的交流日趋减少，以至于小斯卡曼德先生不知道该如何道歉，或许应该说，他不知道怎样道歉才能让哥哥不训斥自己。 

2  
平安夜对于纽特来说仅仅只是一个需要面对复杂人际关系的日子，比起各种聚会邀请，他更愿意和神奇动物们呆在一起，有时他甚至会觉得它们才更像自己的家人。而今年唯一不同的是他心里多了份牵挂，牵挂对象不用说大家也能猜到，他一边担心着忒修斯会不会小气到连圣诞节贺卡都不寄给自己，一边心不在焉地搅拌坩埚里的魔药。突然，一只猫头鹰呼啸着钻进地下室并扔了两封信在桌上，牛皮纸质信封与桌面碰撞发出的声响直接打断了纽特画圈的动作，他转头瞥了一眼，发现两封信都来自魔法部，但封口的火漆印有所不同，一封是魔法部长办公室的，另一封则是神奇动物控制管理司的。尽管纽特很期待忒修斯会给他寄了些什么东西，但基于哥哥过往做事的风格，邮件里十有八九不会是什么令他愉快的事，所以他决定放下部长办公室的来信，把“坏消息”留到最后看。   
“亲爱的纽特·斯卡曼德先生，   
非常高兴你在百忙之中抽出时间查看此信件，前几日傲罗办公室在捣毁一个黑巫师未经批准的商店后在里面意外发现了一枚秘鲁毒牙龙的火龙蛋，我们办公室里没有这类火龙的相关领域专家，希望你能够在护送火龙蛋至保护区时给予一些建议，以同时保证火龙蛋与护送巫师的安全。   
期待你的回复。   
你的挚友：伍德罗·伯克”   
曾经在神奇动物控制管理司工作过的纽特深知转移火龙蛋需要魔法部层层上批，现在又正值圣诞节假期，人手不足会导致批复过程效率降低，这件事就可以先暂且放在一边，所以目前唯一棘手的只剩下部长办公室的邮件了。  
纽特一手叉腰，深深吸了口气，有些紧张地打开第二封来信，他已经做好准备里面会是忒修斯的说教加强版或者让哥哥头大的纽特通缉令。但出人意料的是，他从里面抽出的不是信纸，而是一张卡片，准确地说是一份制作精美的邀请函，用魔法点缀的边框随着手腕转动变幻着特效，时而是闪闪发光的星空，时而是绽放的缤纷烟花。通过这份邀请函，只醉心于神奇动物研究的纽特终于和其他普通巫师一样得知圣诞节当天晚上，魔法部将在伦敦近郊临时搭建的大剧院内上演舞台剧《睡美人》。   
纽特把目光下移到演员列表，发现成年菲利普王子扮演者一栏写的竟然是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，惊讶得连魔杖都“走了火”，还差点打坏嗅嗅的笼子。被身后掉下来的金币砸醒的小家伙不知道发生了什么，一脸懵地望着纽特，“噢！抱歉，嗅嗅，我吓到你了。”纽特自责地抱起嗅嗅耐心安抚一番，待它重新入睡才放回笼子里，穿上呢大衣，带着邀请函幻影移形离开了公寓。  
头脑发热除了能给人带来无尽的勇气，有时也会带来深深的后悔，比如站在魔法部大厅电梯前的小斯卡曼德先生，他就正为自己看到邀请函脑中闪过去魔法部和哥哥见面的决定感到后悔，见或不见忒修斯仿佛变成了一个关乎生死的大问题。   
“嘿！斯卡曼德！看来你收到我的信了？”伍德罗·伯克原本准备回办公室取忘在椅子上的皮包，却在电梯口意外看到了纽特，“没想到你那么快能赶过来，这实在是……等，等等！斯卡曼德！喂！”   
纽特在听到伍德罗的声音后第一反应不是打招呼，而是假装没听见，逃进电梯按下一层按钮赶紧关门，等他再次回过神，自己已经盯着忒修斯办公室门口的铭牌发呆了好一会儿。   
忒修斯·斯卡曼德 魔法部部长办公室   
纽特看了好久，却迟迟没能抬手敲门，直到从隔壁房间走出来的伊芙琳·博伊尔发现了他。   
“斯卡曼德先生？你怎么会在这里？”这位跟随忒修斯好几年的得力助手除了女士包，手上还提了两个塞尔弗里奇百货的购物袋，里面装着她为家人准备的节日礼物，“是来找部长的吗？他半小时前就离开办公室回家了。”   
“那，那个邀请函，真的不是什么恶作剧吗？”听到哥哥不在办公室，纽特不禁在心里长出了一口气。   
“怎么可能是恶作剧呢？”年轻的博伊尔小姐抬头看了一眼纽特，动作迅速地从包里取出一把钥匙，打开忒修斯办公室的门，“邀请函是我亲自寄给你的，凡是在魔法部工作过的巫师都会收到，你大可放心。部长办公室里有直通他所住公寓的壁炉，这是你现在能最快找到他的办法，而且我想他也不会介意你使用的。好了，我要下班了。”伊芙琳边说边把纽特推进他哥哥的办公室里，迅速把门关上，整个动作可以说是一气呵成，秉承了她之前在傲罗办公室里的一贯行事风格。   
“哎！不是！他不在我就回去了！”听到对方上锁的声音后纽特赶紧转身，却已经来不及，“嗨！开门！”   
“平安夜快乐！”伊芙琳的声音渐渐从门后消失，不论纽特怎么拍门、拉把手都没任何回应。 他像个无头苍蝇在门内转悠了几圈后才想到可以使用魔法：“阿霍拉洞开！”   
一秒、两秒、三秒……房门居然毫无反应！忒修斯的助理也太过分了！锁好门还给施了魔咒，虽然这样做程序上是没错，但明明还有自己这个大活人在里面，她怎么可以这么……任性！简直和她的上司，一模一样！   
这下纽特只能乖乖认命了，他丧气地抓起一把飞路粉钻进壁炉中，随着绿光亮起，部长办公室内又恢复了往日的平静。 

3   
虽然纽特在霍格沃茨就读时因为不合群和总喜欢研究魔法生物的缘故在同学眼里显得有些古怪，但他却有着比常人更强的共情能力与观察力，以及斯卡曼德家特有的固执。可惜前两个优点在他面对忒修斯时会自动消失，尤其是观察力，放在平时一眼就能看出不对劲的地方，只要涉及到兄长，纽特就像被下了迷情剂的可怜虫一样对异常视而不见。伊芙琳开门把他推入房间的举动和忒修斯故意放在壁炉口的易碎品都没能让小斯卡曼德先生引起任何警惕。   
当这位神奇动物学家在飞路网中穿梭时忒修斯刚冲完澡，他边哼着霍格沃茨校歌边跨出浴缸，随手扯下浴巾草草围上，刚准备擦拭头发，未关紧的门外就传来了花瓶打碎和纽特爆粗口的声音，工作时总是不拘言笑的斯卡曼德部长在听到这些声音后嘴角微微上扬，大剌剌地走出浴室准备去“质问”弟弟为何会出现在自己公寓的客厅里。   
“纽特，你怎么在这儿？”忒修斯故作惊讶，擦着被热水打湿后起卷的头发，站在栏杆处看着客厅里对着一堆陶瓷碎片不知所措的弟弟问道。   
“呃……我……”纽特觉得自己仿佛回到了二十几年前的某一天，一样打碎了花瓶，一样被哥哥抓了个现行，“对不起，我出来的时候没注意到这只花瓶，我会把它修好的，现在就修好。”他慌慌张张地望了几眼忒修斯，对方不知何时已经站到他面前，纽特甚至能看见水珠从发尾滴在哥哥宽厚的肩膀上，并顺着肌肉纹理向下滑落，在隐入小腹之前完全被皮肤吸收的整个过程。   
他的脸开始慢慢变红，埋在内心最深处的奇异感觉像烟花一样爆炸，纽特以为有些情绪不去想就可以忽视掉，但不论他是否承认，他所谓对哥哥“畸形”的爱慕其实一直都在，犹如乌克兰铁肚皮般沉睡，一旦点燃那根引线，这种爱慕就会再次出现，甚至比以往更加热烈。   
“忒修斯，我觉得你应该穿件衣服，”纽特提着皮箱的手掌心已经因为紧张出了不少汗，“这样很容易生病。”他指了指哥哥半裸的身体，提醒道。   
“好的。”忒修斯欣然接受了弟弟的建议，但他没有像纽特想的那样离开客厅上楼换衣服，而是直接在他面前解开了腰间的浴巾。   
原本就羞得后悔出现在这里的纽特一转眼竟然瞥到哥哥那双总隐藏在西装裤下的长腿，大腿肌肉线条完美得就如巧匠雕刻出的阿波罗雕像一样吸引住他的目光，可再往上，纽特是怎么都不敢去看，他只觉得自己的耳朵烫得快冒烟了。   
“我该走了。”纽特匆匆丢下这句话想转身离开，结果错误估算了与身后壁炉的距离，还没来得及弯身就撞到了上面贴着的瓷片，发出一记闷响。这下虽然不重，却把他撞得眼冒金星，纽特踉跄着往左走了几步，眼见就要踩到地上那些碎片。   
“小心点！”站在一旁的忒修斯迅速抓住弟弟的胳膊，没想到太过用力直接把他拉入了怀中。   
意识到对方还是裸体的纽特像炸了毛的驺吾一样试图推开兄长，慌乱之中摸到忒修斯的手臂，竟然是毛绒绒的，再一抬头才发现哥哥不知何时已经换上了浴袍，这让刚刚的挣扎显得有点可笑，纽特不禁在内心狠狠煽了自己一耳光，“咳，我给你添了够多麻烦了，我还是走比较好。”   
“所以你又让我一个人过平安夜，是吗纽特？”忒修斯见弟弟想逃避，指着餐桌上摆放的两人份餐具问他，“我已经让家养小精灵准备了晚餐，我们两个人的，纽特。去年我没等到你，前年也是，所以你想继续让我一年年等下去？”   
忒修斯的质问拖住了纽特的脚步，他知道自己在处理兄弟关系上像个懦夫，但从不知道逃避的同时也给哥哥造成了心理上的伤害，他因为愧疚而犹豫了。“忒修斯，我……”   
“你不会无缘无故来找我，如果你有什么事，我们可以坐下来边吃边说，”忒修斯揽着纽特的肩膀把他带到餐桌边，“就当是陪陪我吧。”   
谁能在圣诞节里听到这样近乎乞求的语气而不动容呢？纽特又不是铁石心肠，更何况眼前坐着的是自己默默喜欢了很久的亲哥哥。一直躲在角落里的家养小精灵在接收到忒修斯的信号后连忙上前帮助纽特把手提箱和外套放好。  
自从纽特为撰写《神奇动物在哪里》在全球东奔西跑后就再没和哥哥一起进过餐，现在除了低头猛吃他不敢发出任何声音，最后还是忒修斯自己打破了沉默又尴尬的气氛。   
“所以你来我家只是为了打碎一只花瓶？”忒修斯在切片面包上涂了些黄油递给埋头喝汤的纽特。   
“我，我其实是来向你，向你道歉的。”纽特接过面包并没有吃，“上次在记者会上我不该那样自私地缠着你，最后让你出糗了。”说完他才有种如释重负的感觉，就着羊肚菌汤把面包吃了下去。   
“你的歉意我接受了。但是，”忒修斯接过缓缓飞来的牛排，把餐巾展开铺在膝盖上，拿起刀叉开始切牛肉。纽特看得出来他的心情很好，哥哥很少在谈论这些事时面露微笑，“那次毕竟让我颜面无存，我想你总要对我做点补偿。”   
“什么补偿？”纽特停下了手中的动作，他没料到忒修斯会有这样的想法，“如果是让我同意加入魔法部这样的补偿，你知道我……”   
“不，纽特，没有那么复杂。”走了那么多年弯路，斯卡曼德家大儿子早已放弃说服弟弟加入魔法部了，“我相信你已经收到博伊尔小姐寄给你的邀请函了。”   
听到哥哥说的只是明天的舞台剧，纽特悬着的心放了下来：“你是想让我去观看舞台剧？这个我想我可以……”   
“我想让你代替生病的珍娜出演爱洛公主。”忒修斯打断了弟弟的话，不顾对方逐渐张大的嘴巴和眼睛继续往下说，“珍娜不知怎么染上了流感，试了好几种魔药效果都不太好，麻瓜医生说需要吃特效药一周才能痊愈，我们不得已给她放了假。”忒修斯盯着纽特，看着他慢慢放下刀叉，慢慢推开椅子站起身，眼见对方又要离开，他拎起餐巾轻轻按了按残留在嘴角上的红酒汁，无比从容地开口补充，“我知道你会拒绝，可我没有更好的人选了。纽特，你当然有权拒绝，但后天一大早你就会在预言家日报上看到另一则关于我出糗的新闻。纽特，是你说的，要补偿我。”说完忒修斯拉住了弟弟的手腕，就像是被人抛弃的孩子那样睁着无辜的双眼望着他。   
他明知哥哥是在装可怜，自己前面也并没有直接答应他所谓的补偿，但就在刚刚，他心软了。“可我不会演戏，我一紧张连话都说不利索，更何况是这种在那么多人面前表演。我想帮你，忒修斯，可是我无能为力，这并不是我擅长的领域。”纽特在做最后的挣扎，他大脑本能地想让一切不要那么顺理成章，这不是他，不是以前那个让哥哥头疼的纽特·斯卡曼德，整件事情的发展方向正在偏离自己的掌控。   
“不，纽特。”忒修斯笑着摇摇头，再次把纽特拉回椅子上，“我说了这并不复杂，你也不需要什么表演。表演的部分都交给霍格沃茨派来的两位小演员了，你我扮演的只是多年之后再相遇的菲利普王子和爱洛公主。简而言之，你只需要躺在那里，而你现在所需要练习的就是和我接吻。” 

4   
“什么！？”纽特吃惊地跳了起来，是啊，他怎么给忘了，故事里最后的结局就是菲利普王子亲吻了爱洛公主后，公主苏醒，有情人终成眷属，在宫殿里过上了幸福的生活！“接吻这种，非要练习吗？”他红着脸小声嘀咕，想和忒修斯商量能不能去掉练习这一环。   
“我是没什么问题，但就怕在现场我万一亲上去你的反应和现在一样就麻烦了。”谈话间忒修斯已把牛排吃完，等家养小精灵上最后的甜点了。   
哥哥这句话只是在阐述他的担忧，本身没带任何个人感情，可偏偏就是因为他的语气太过冷静，让纽特不爽了。在他听来忒修斯仿佛把和自己接吻当成一件不需要投入感情的事，又或许他对于接吻并不陌生，毕竟哥哥在魔法部里极受女性欢迎，可能他已经有过好几任纽特所不知道的女友，别说接吻了，也许连床都上过了。想到这里纽特心里烧起了一股莫名的怒火，他不仅不想把自己的初吻像儿戏一样送给忒修斯，也不想让对方觉得自己是个大处男，总之绝不能在这件事上输给哥哥。   
“练习就练习，反正又不是没吻过。”好吧，他撒了此生最荒唐的慌，同时又担心被哥哥戳破只能把注意力放在面前的烤布丁上，平时需要吃五六分钟的食物，他两三口就解决了。   
纽特这招很有效，成功引起了斯卡曼德部长的注意：“什么？你以前接过吻？我怎么不知道？和谁？是赫奇帕奇里的女生吗？我认识吗？”   
面对哥哥连珠炮单般的提问，纽特嘴有些打飘，但他还是勉强扛住了忒修斯如审问黑巫师时的气势，放在别人身上可能直接招供了：“对，对啊。我在霍格沃茨读书的时候你已经在魔法部了，不是吗？咳…咳咳……”纽特说得太急被口水呛到了，“你那么忙，不知道也很正常。那个女孩你肯定不认识，我也不怕告诉你，她，她……嗯，她叫……”他顿了两三秒才想出了一个名字，“她叫希波吕忒。”   
“行啊，我们的小纽特终于长大了。”忒修斯面无表情地让家养小精灵把所有餐具和残余食物给撤了，“既然如此，我们就早点开始吧，如果熬夜的话可能会影响到明天的演出。”   
“在哪里？”纽特不知所措地看着巴克收走了他的餐巾和甜品勺，心里祈祷着千万别是在忒修斯的卧室里。  
“你想在哪里？当然是这里啊。”忒修斯指了指不远处的沙发，当他转头看向纽特时，察觉到对方神色间有一丝慌乱，在忒修斯还是傲罗办公室主任时见过无数黑巫师，他们都曾试图对他撒谎，他太熟悉说谎之人才有的神态了，现在这种神态就出现在纽特脸上，这让他意识到刚刚弟弟说的都是假的，压根就没什么希波吕忒，一切都是这个机灵鬼虚构出来的，“如果你想在我的卧室练习，也不是不可以。”   
“不不不，那太麻烦了。”纽特连忙拒绝，又怕哥哥反悔，立马起身坐在了宽敞的三人沙发上，还贴心的帮他点燃了壁炉中的柴火，“这里就挺好！真的！”   
第一次看到弟弟那么主动，忒修斯笑了，英俊的笑颜让纽特不禁心跳加快。  
“你想像演出时那样躺着还是就这样坐着？”忒修斯体贴地询问他的意见，为了缓解对方紧张的情绪甚至端来两杯蛋酒，一杯递给纽特，一杯握在指尖浅浅喝了两口。  
“当然是坐着！”纽特可不想躺着来，生怕哥哥借机做出什么过于禽兽的事，尽管他知道哥哥不是这样的人。  
练习是如何开始的兄弟俩都记不清了，纽特只隐约记得自己把蛋酒一饮而尽后把杯子交还给家养小精灵，还没等他在沙发上坐稳，忒修斯就用膝盖顶开他的双腿，利用身形上的优势把弟弟牢牢压在靠垫上。从没接过吻的纽特被吓得双眼紧闭，但这样做并没有让他放松多少，被无限放大的其他感官反而让他心率跳到一百八。忒修斯温热的呼吸越来越近，伴随着他常用的古龙水所散发出的香味，渐渐把纽特包围。  
“你不是说自己和其他女生接过吻吗？”忒修斯低笑着问纽特，并伸出舌头一点点把残留在对方嘴唇上的奶泡舔干净，舔舐过程中不断交缠在一起的两人的鼻尖像是在告诉所有人他们有多亲密，“可是纽特，你看起来很紧张，不像是有经验的男孩。”忒修斯说完后没给弟弟任何反驳的机会就突然吻了上去，纽特微干的嘴唇刚刚已经被他舔湿，软糯又有弹性，用力吸吮几下后他再用牙齿轻轻扯咬住，来来回回好几次，最后直接含着弟弟的下唇送进了自己嘴里。  
淡淡的朗姆酒香味，在彼此口中交换、蔓延……

壁炉里烧得“噼啪”响的干柴，哥哥柔软的双唇和其与魔法能力匹配的吻技，以及自己逐渐加重的呼吸声都让纽特无法掩盖来自内心的爱意。他学着回应忒修斯，开始毫无章法地啃咬对方，直到不小心咬破哥哥的嘴唇，发现血珠从破口中不断渗出时才反应过来：“忒……修……”  
“别管它。”忒修斯扳回弟弟想拉远两人间距离地浅棕色脑袋，他不想被任何事打扰，任何事！就算有下属把格林德沃押到他面前也不行！  
“可是……”纽特要说的话再次被哥哥的吻所淹没，他能做的仅仅只是微张双唇，让一声声细碎的呻吟在客厅里回荡。  
我们的魔法部部长像是在惩罚弟弟拙劣的吻技般松开了对方被他吻得殷红的嘴唇，转而抬头啃咬纽特的下颚，可纽特太瘦了，那里一点肉都没有，忒修斯只能改变方法用舌尖一路往下舔。  
纽特不知不觉间竟主动扬起下巴，当哥哥舔到喉结时终于忍不住颤抖了一下：“唔……忒修斯……”  
弟弟甜腻的呻吟是对忒修斯最大的激励，他小心翼翼地把弟弟放倒在沙发上，边解开那件鹅黄色背心上的纽扣边说：“你知道吗纽特，我在整条屋脊上铺满了槲寄生。大家都说在槲寄生下接吻的情侣都会幸福终生，所以，”见惯大场面的忒修斯这时反倒紧张了起来，生怕接下来要说的话会被纽特拒绝，他的一生已经被弟弟拒绝过太多次了，他精心准备了这一切，最不愿看到的就是所有努力都化为乌有，他停顿了好一会儿才接着说下去，“纽特，你愿意做我的爱人吗？你愿意和我一起生活吗？”忒修斯想了想又补充道了几句，“我那些让你受不了的地方都可以试着改变，这肯定是个漫长的过程，你愿意等吗？你……”说完他微微侧过头不敢直视纽特的眼睛，忒修斯第一次在感情上变成了一个胆小鬼。  
“我……”纽特原本因为情欲剧烈起伏的胸口在听到哥哥这番话后渐渐平息了下来，他刚张嘴还没回答就又被忒修斯狠狠吻住，“我……我还没……”  
“你没说不，那就是答应了！”忒修斯挑了挑眉，看起来有些得意洋洋。  
“我……”  
“当当当……”这回打断纽特的是壁钟发出的准点报时，他抬头看了下时间，已经是午夜。  
“糟了！”他一把推开哥哥从沙发上起身，顾不得被解开纽扣而挂在身上的马甲，挥手取过挂在玄关处的外套和手提箱朝门口走去，“月痴兽跳舞的时间到了，我要回去做记录！”  
“等等，纽特！”忒修斯跟着追到门口，室外的大雪不知何时已经停了，“明天你会去吗？”  
纽特在雪地里停下脚步，侧过身看了哥哥一眼，点点头：“我答应你的，一定会去。”

第二天的演出非常成功，即使最后菲利普王子和爱洛公主没等谢幕就消失在舞台上，大家也未觉得有任何不妥的地方，都以为那是舞台特效。  
至于纽特最后未说出口的答案也在新年到来之时以实际行动回应了他的哥哥。  
“你说了要不要一起生活，我的杂物太多了，所以光整理就花了三天。”纽特对穿着睡衣、顶着鸡窝头的忒修斯提了提皮箱，“公寓的地下室空着吗？我只需要一小块用来施展无痕延伸咒，不会占太多地方的。还有，接受我意味着也要接受他们哦！”  
这时弟弟说什么都是对的，忒修斯哪里还有拒绝的机会，他笑着接过拉杆箱，把纽特请进了大门。  
自此，斯卡曼德兄弟的同居生活正式拉开了帷幕。


End file.
